


Dark Sayonika Fic

by TheSmuttyAccount



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmuttyAccount/pseuds/TheSmuttyAccount
Summary: There's no happiness to be found in the Literature Club. At least, not for Sayori.Monika visits Sayori before her suicide... she's not there to save her.Also available on a Reddit account of the same name.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dark Sayonika Fic

Sayori had already finished her noose when Monika arrived.

“M-Monika?” Ooh, there was hope in her eyes. Hope, sadness, desperation, pain, so much confusion and turmoil, Monika loved and hated it. “You - you came back? Did you...?”

Tears fell down her face, falling onto the floor. A beautiful, ugly waterfall of emotion.

It brought a smile to Monika’s face. 

“Did you come to save me?”

Sayori’s eyes, a beautiful light shade of blue, suddenly seemed to brighten up. Hope, love - happiness, even? Monika could tell Sayori was fighting against herself, not wanting the pain of defeat, even if there was a hope she could win, and even if she knew she wouldn’t. 

Monika‘s smile became gentle. Soft. Sweet. Loving, and Sayori’s face contorted - full of grief, still, but her smile was fighting all odds. She had hope for herself. 

How cute. 

Monika’s smile twisted into a cruel, ugly grin, and Sayori’s smile fell.

“No”, Monika began, and Sayori recoiled. “I came here to make sure you actually went through with killing yourself.”

“W-What?” Sayori seemed dizzy, and woozy, falling back down onto the bed. “T-That’s, but-”

“You can’t even end your life properly”, Monika giggled. “You can’t really do anything right at all, can you, Sayori? Even when it comes to ending your own life, you have to depend on others better than you. You truly are awful, Sayori, relying on me, even for this. Do you not realize how much trouble this is for me?”

And just like that, Sayori broke. All of Sayori’s hate and rage and despair - it all turned against herself, as Sayori was too pathetic to actually have the capacity to do better herself, to hate others. 

Not like, Monika, oh no. That was the reason why Sayori was going to kill herself and why Monika would have Him, in the end. 

“I’M SORRY!” Sayori screamed, as she clutched onto her own body, having no other relief to the pain. “I CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!”

“No, Sayori”, Monika forced Sayori to look at her, and stared her right into her beautiful, sad, pathetic, eyes. “You can’t.”

And for those few moments, it was just them. Just Sayori, in all her worthlessness and despair, and Monika, in all of her perfect glory and victory. 

Monika brought their lips together. 

Sayori’s eyes widened, and Monika could see the emotions in them - shifting wildly from love and happiness to sadness and self hatred, not believing she was worthy of it - she wasn’t, of course, but this wasn’t for her anyway - until, of course, she gave in. Pathetically and predictably, of course, but she gave in nonetheless. 

Monika’s hands roamed Sayori’s body, and pinned her down into the bed with her own. Sayori was her’s, and there was nothing that would stop them now. 

Certainly not Sayori, who, horrifically and pathetically inexperienced as she was, especially against Monika, gave everything to her kiss. It was so desperate- maybe to please Monika, maybe to please herself, Monika didn’t really care - and it was undoubtedly the only form of love and affection she had ever been given. Sayori was certainly not good enough to get any from Him.

Sayori’s hands touched her waist, and - aw, she was trying to hold Monika tightly. A cute, intimate hug.

“You’re worthless, Sayori”, Monika cooed, with a gentle smile and a gentler voice. “There is no inherent value to your life. You can’t be happy. You never will be, because there is something deeply wrong with you.” Her gentleness, slowly, was replaced with sadism as she spoke. “You have no right to live or exist. Really, your only value, your only worth to anyone, right now, is to do whatever I want you to do, to make _me_ happy. Do you understand?”

Monika stared into Sayori’s eyes, and watched with glee as all her hope slowly died away.

“M-Monika, that’s-” again, the sobbing and spluttering and stuttering. Once upon a time, it would have sent pure hatred into Monika’s heart, but now it only brought her glee. “I, no - you’re, why are you-”

“Do you want me to take off my shirt, Sayori?”

She knew she’d say yes. Sayori was always destined to love Him, and had it not been for Monika, more likely than not wind up with him, but Monika always knew what Sayori felt for her, feeling both pride and disgust, the hatred and revulsion had turned into pity, and in its own strange way, affection. 

Sayori’s eyes - so confused! It was exhilarating, having control over her the future corpse in front of her. 

Again, Monika didn’t wait for an answer (Not that she needed one) and took off her shirt, revealing her perfect body. The body of a woman, of a Goddess, of someone worthy of His love. 

“Envious, Sayori?” Monika smirked as Sayori seemed to hyperventilate. “You should be. I know the looks you give me, to Yuri. We’re real women, you know. Well, I am. And He - anyone, really - would much rather choose someone like me than someone like _you_.”

Hurt and pain and hate flashed across Sayori’s face - and all to herself. She agreed with every single word of it, as she was simply that pathetic, unable to even at fail at standing up for herself. It infuriated Monika, and the only thing that stopped her from ripping her apart was her excitement of what she was going to do her. 

“Do you like them, Sayori?” Monika asked. She knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it. “They’re much better than what’s on your chest. _He_ certainly prefers mine.”

She recalled memories of Sayori cheerfully talking about her boobs had grown bigger. So happy, so joyfully, winning His love. Again, it infuriated her, but her rage and hate died as she looked at the shame, the envy, the lust on Sayori’s face. 

“Y-You’ve got really nice boobs, Monika...” 

It was replaced with triumph. 

Sayori was trying very, very hard not to cry. Monika was going to make sure she did. 

Soon, the rest of Monika’s clothes came off. He was naked, exposed, and Sayori was still fully clothed, but Monika had never felt more powerful and control in her life, watching as Sayori snuck glances at her body, and kept looking away - knowing just how unworthy of the sight she was. 

“I’m beautiful, wouldn’t you agree?”

Sayori nodded. She was hugging her knees against her body, holding onto them like a child. So adorable, so weak and pathetic. 

It was beautiful. 

“I am absolutely perfect, am I not?”

“Y-You are...” Sayori chocked back a sob. It was an ugly sound, and that’s why it was beautiful. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m glad you agree”, Monika slowly walked over to Sayori. Each step making her poor victim’s heart race more and more. “Now, why would _anyone_ waste time with _you_ when they could be with _me_?”

Sayori was looking down now, but Monika forced her to look, gently nudging her chin until blue eyes met emerald’s.

So much sadness and pain. So much hate.

“Why would _he_”, Monika snarled, and Sayori flinched. “Ever want to be burdened by _you_?”

Sayori tried to apologize, but all that came out were these pathetic sounds, like she was being strangled. 

It was beautiful.

“The answer, Sayori, that we both know, is that he wouldn’t. He only feels sorry for you, because He’s perfect, even willing to care for people as worthless as you. But you’re not worthy of Him, are you? You’re not worthy of anyone. Not really. Don’t you understand what you’re doing to us, Sayori? Your existence only causes problems and pain.”

Monika’s fingers gently trailed to the top button of Sayori’s shirt. 

“But I suppose, this once, I can find some use and pleasure from you.”

Sayori’s shirt fell open, exposing one of her breasts. It was girlish, laughably smaller than she thought it would be, nothing compared to her own, and she could see Sayori tense up and freeze, as if somehow, that would make Monika stop. 

“Aww...” Monika cooed, fingers gently caressing Sayori’s skin, watching in delight as she suppressed a gasp. “They’re so adorable! Nothing an actual man would be attracted to, of course, but hey, at least you’re bigger then Natsuki!”

“D-Don’t say that...” Ooh, was that some kind of defiance coming from Sayori? Monika was going to enjoy crushing it. “I - I know I’m not as beautiful as you, but you don’t have to insult-“

“Would you prefer...” Monika’s hands gently - but firmly - pinched Sayori’s nipple, and her Vice President whimpered. “I insult you instead?”

“S-Stop!” Sayori squealed. “Monika, please-”

Monika pressed her breasts against Sayori’s back, firmly trapping the girl in her grasp.

She kissed her neck. Sayori shivered, and tears were falling down her face. 

“Stop...” How much further would Monika have to push? There was only so much Sayori could take, before she fought back.

Or more likely, before she gave in. 

“I don’t want this”, Sayori sounded as pathetic as she looked. Monika could feel the pounding of her heart. “Monika, please!”

“It’s not about what you want, is it? I don’t care what you want - no one does. Do you want to know why? Because you’re worthless. And because...”

She made sure to whisper, right in her ear. She saw Sayori’s eyes widen. 

_”I’m better than you.”_

Monika covered Sayori’s mouth with her hand, kissing her neck and pinning her down into the bed, Monika’s hands drifting down into her shorts, gently touching her, gently teasing her. 

She wasn’t going to give Sayori the satisfaction of making a choice - of accepting her fate, of futilely trying to deny it. 

Sayori, sadly, didn’t seem to understand that. She _screamed_ into Monika’s hand, a muffled, but still beautiful sound, and violently thrashed, unable to escape Monika’s grip or the pleasure she was being given. 

Monika never stopped. 

”Fight all you want”, Monika whispered. _”It makes this more fun.”_

Sayori shrieked and screamed, and her desperate attempts to escape became more violent - but never once was she able to escape the grip Monika had on her. 

“Isn’t this the most intimate moment of your life? I can feel your heartbeat, hear your screams. Feel our skin pressed together, feel how warm and wet you are...”

She made sure Sayori saw her beautiful, horrific smile, as she licked her face, lapping up the tears. It was disgusting and humiliating, and only made Sayori sob and scream more. 

“This is quite fun, wouldn’t you agree?”

She kissed Sayori’s neck, right on the spot she knew she’d like it, and kept using her fingers, rubbing and pumping in and out of her.

Soon, Sayori’s muffled screams became raspy, she had dried out her eyes, and she had stopped fighting.

She only shook in pleasure, whimpering in pleasure and fear as Monika finally won.

“Good girl”, Monika cooed, wrapping the poor in what was almost like a hug. “It seems you _are_ good for something.”

And so Monika brought Sayori to her climax. The sounds that came out of her were strange - she definitely enjoyed it, Monika was perfect in everything she did, after all, but her moans were mixed with sobs. No screams, or shrieks, or wails. Just this pathetic, choking sound as her body violently shivered.

Monika finally took her hand off Sayori’s mouth, allowing her to speak. Sayori didn’t say anything. 

She didn’t say anything as Monika took off the rest of her clothes, either. 

When Monika was done, Sayori had curled herself up into a ball. Sniffling, trying to hold back tears, Monika would have felt some sympathy, had she not hated and despised Sayori with every ounce of her being. 

“How could He _ever_ love you?”

She expected Sayori to sob, to scream, to shriek, to wail, to fight back - but she didn’t. Instead, she whimpered, and buried her face into her knees, as if that would stop what was to come. 

“Sayori”, Monika began, and Sayori turned to see her. Slowly, but that was perfectly fine - it allowed Monika to savor what she saw in Sayori’s dead, beautiful blue eyes. 

Fear? Love? Hate? It didn’t matter what Sayori felt for Monika, because the most important things, those that mattered, were in her eyes:

Acceptance. Defeat. 

Sayori had lost. Monika had won. 

And Monika wanted to enjoy her victory. 

“Aren’t you grateful I was such a good friend to you? Going all the way here, to help you cum, on your last day on Earth. Your welcome, by the way. It was my duty as President, after all.”

Sayori choked out a, “Thank you.”

“But don’t you think _I_ should be able to enjoy myself to?”

Sayori’s eyes lit up with fear, and she curled up further. “M-Monika, no, don’t, p-please...”

“So _selfish_, Sayori!” Monika teased. “I thought I was your friend! Your President! I thought you _loved_ me, Sayori!”

“I...” Sayori tried to speak. “I - I do...”

Monika smiled, and for a few seconds, Sayori did to.

Monika walked over to Sayori, slowly, allowing her to take in her divine sight, until Monika had pinned herself on top of her. Her face was inches from hers, their bodies pressed against one another - truth be told, it was rather intimate. She was certain, one day, she’d be the Sayori in this situation, and He would take Monika’s current position. 

_”I know.”_

And with that, Monika pressed her lips against Sayori’s, firmly grasping her hands with her own, pinning them down into the bed. Sayori’s legs wrapped around her body, pressing them tightly against one another. 

Monika pressed herself against her. Sayori whimpered. Monika didn’t, she didn’t need to give Sayori the satisfaction. All she did was smirk, right in front of her face. 

“I’m enjoying myself”, she said. “Are you?”

“Y-Yes!” Sayori cried. Literally. 

Again, Monika covered Sayori’s face with her tongue. Again, a humiliated, disgusted Sayori weeped. 

“No”, Monika said. “You aren’t, Sayori.”

She brushed some strays strands of hair out of Sayori’s face, just so she could look her in the eyes. 

“And I’m enjoying that.”

Monika’s hips began moving faster, harder, thrusting against Sayori, over and over. Sayori, already long since broken, could only weakly whimper - and softly cry - as she clung even tighter to Monika.

“You’re holding onto me very tightly”, Monika commented. “In another life, this may have actually been intimate, and loving. I’m certain that me and Him will be like this one day.”

Sayori sobbed, and hugged harder. So desperate for love, even now. How pathetic. 

“You know exactly what I’m doing to, aren’t you, Sayori? There’s quite an ugly word for what I’m doing to you. What people who love each other should never do to one another. Do you want to know *why* I’m doing it to you, Sayori?”

Sayori shook her head, violently. 

Monika didn’t care. 

“Because I _don’t_ love you, Sayori.”

The two were naked. Their bodies were pressed against one another, wrapped and intertwined with each other, and their faces were inches apart. Sayori’s eyes were inches from her own. Sayori couldn’t escape, and Monika watched in delight as she finally broke Sayori.

“I never did. I never even particularly liked you. No one else does, either. I _hate_ you. As does everyone else, really. Do you want to know why, Sayori? Because you’re unlovable. You don’t deserve love.”

She pressed her forehead against Sayori’s. A fantasy of Sayori’s in another life, and a fantasy of Monika’s now.

“You deserve everything I’ve done to you, and everything bad that’s happened in your life, and all your feelings of misery. You don’t deserve to be happy. You don’t deserve to live.”

And Monika smiled. It was the smile she reserved for the Club meetings, to put everyone at ease.

“Do you?”

Sayori said only one word, and with it, the light in her eyes were gone. 

“No.”

Monika pressed her lips against Sayori’s, and Sayori clung even tighter. 

A few minutes later, Monika climaxed. She moaned loudly, right into Sayori’s ear, and Sayori didn’t do anything. She didn’t sob, or whimper, or cry, or even flinch. She just looked dead, clinging onto Monika, as if stuck in Rigor Mortis. 

She wasn’t dead, but she wasn’t even alive, either. 

Not really. 

Then again, she never really was, was she?

Monika lifted herself off Sayori, and surveyed the finished product of her masterpiece. 

It was beautiful.

Monika beamed, happy and pleased with herself, content in her victory and her perfection and in Sayori’s worthlessness and defeat, as she told her Vice President to cloth herself. 

A few minutes later, Sayori was putting the noose around her neck.

“I love you.”

Somehow, against all odds, the light returned to Sayori’s eyes. 

“R-Really?”

And Monika smiled her cruel, cruel smile. 

“No.”

Monika made sure to watch as the light in Sayori’s eyes as they finally died, until the only thing she could see was her reflection- a beautiful smile, the smile of someone happy with herself, and the smile of someone in love.

Monika left Sayori’s house behind, humming a piano tune she was teaching herself (To play for Him, of course) and thought, _“Today was a good day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this account, TheSmuttyAccount, is what I write my DDLC fanfics with. Most of them are very lewd, and I don't exactly have a cinematic universe in the works - it's mostly just smut I'm into when I'm in the mood. This work was written for a piece of smutty art by a friend of mine (Hi Danielle!) and cause I've wanted to do something different.
> 
> So I'll occasionally bring stuff over here, and maybe to an account I have on ff.net, but my main account is on Reddit (u/TheSmuttyAccount) which has ALL my fics, good or bad, so check that out if you want.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think, I'm always looking to improve. I also have a Dark Natsuri Fic I can post, if that's the kind of thing this audience likes. I have no idea what the AO3 DDLC Fandom is like.


End file.
